Common epitaphs over the centuries have been statements such as "child lost in forest","lost at sea", "searching lake bottom" and the like. Literally thousands of persons have been lost in the woods and subject to hypothermia or dislocated from a boat or ship often at night and often in strong winds and rough sea waves. Often such persons are under water at depths of 20, 40 or 100 or more feet. Countless hours have been spent searching for these dislocated persons, in some instances the persons are found unconscious and rescued through the use of CPR and/or the application of oxygen to bring the person back to consciousness. All too commonly the dislocated person dies due to the amount of time that is taken in locating the person.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide signaling or marking devices. During war time, servicemen have been provided with flares and/or small rockets that are fired off into the air if they are lost at sea. In other instances, a surface water coloring chemical is released on the surface of the water. Both of these assist in locating the person "lost at sea." Both have short comings. In order to fire off the small rockets the lost person must be conscious to activate the system; the same is true with respect to the water marking dye.
A need has been present over the years for a very simple marking device that may be worn by persons not at high risk such as fishermen, canoeists, and the like. The device must be small to avoid it being bothersome. The device is desirably automatic since the person is often unconscious and may be in a depth of water.
The present invention over comes the problems associated with prior devices. The present invention is small, lightweight, even decorative. The present device may be worn whenever the user goes into the forest or onto the water such as in a fishing boat or canoe without being burdensome or objectionable.